An Old Friend
by Cinderella-chan
Summary: Len is a very wealthy lord. Kaito is his rival and another wealthy lord. What would happened if one is the master of the other's old friend and crush? Sorry for the bad summary.


**Author's Note's: I'm so sorry I haven't been posting on The Servant's Love. School has been really hard and I'm in the process of moving. So yeah. The struggle is real. I will finish "The Servant's Love" and post it as soon as I can. Anyway to the story!**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Why do i need to have a meeting with Kaito?" Len said as he walked down the hallway of his huge manor with his personal butler, Gakupo.<p>

"My lord, he wishes to discuss business with you and show off his new maid." Gakupo said.

Len was Lord of Twelve Rivers, the largest village in the countryside. He ruled everything from the vallies to the rivers of which the village was named after. As a lord, Len had to do business with other lords and ladies and he didnt really like that much. Len was fair and kind but he wasnt social. He hated the other lords and ladies and how they treated their people so he tried to stay away from them as much as he can. Especially Lord Kaito of Marlon, his so called rival. They've known each other as kids and they have been trying to outdo each other for years.

Len stopped in his tracks after he heard the word maid. Gakupo looked back at his master in confusion. This was odd. Len reacted so quickly to the news. He never liked maids before because they would seduce him in some way to get whatever they wanted. Hearing that Kaito got a new maid was odd too. Kaito hardly ever changed his maids. They gave him service and provided him entertainment.

"The new girl must be special if he dumped his old maid for her. Lets go, Gakupo. I want to see this new girl." Len said. Gakupo nods and follows closely behind his master.

Len entered the parlor to find a very familiar head of blue hair rush towards. Before he could make sense of what was happen he found himself in a choke-hold. It was Kaito and it seems that he was holding Len from moving. Len sighs and doesn't even try to break free. Kaito chuckles at his victory against his rival and released him.

"How have you been Len? Its been a while since I've last saw you." Kaito said with a smirk as he went to the nearest chair.

Len rolls his eyes. "Enough with the small chit chat and lets get to business. What do you want?"

A cocky smile spreads across Kaito's face. "I have no business with you. I just wanted to show off my new toy."

With the wave of his hand a young girl came into the room. She had long teal hair, forest green eyes, and clear, satin skin. She was a cute girl and since the maid's outfit Kaito put her in was "different" Len could see the curves of her body making him blush a little. Something seemed familiar about her though. She reminded Len of a young peasant girl he used to play with as a child.

Kaito kept up with his cocky grin. "Lord Len meet Miku. Doesn't she seem familiar to you?"  
>The realization hit Len like a brick. The amount of innocence in those eyes should have made him remember. This was Miku, the cute little peasant girl he befriended while staying in the village. Len blushed even more after realizing that the beautiful girl in front of him was an old friend. 'She really has grown. Hasnt she?' Len thought.<p>

"Hello, Lord Len. Its an honor to meet you again." Miku said with a shy smile and respectful curtsy.

Len looked at Kaito with a serious expression. Like he was going to rip off his head at any moment. "Why is she serving you, Kaito? Did you force her?"

Kaito shakes his head and walks over to Miku. Placing his hands on her shoulders he says, "I didnt force her to do anything yet. Her parents sold her to me as a way to pay for her sick brother's medicine."

Len stared at the pair, shocked about what he just heard. He just couldnt believe it. Miku's parents were one of the most friendliest commoners that he knew. They would always help him without asking for anything in return. They would treat him like he was a normal person instead of a wealthy man. Why would they of all people sell their daughter to a man like Kaito?

Miku noticed the expression on his face and smiled slightly. "Permission to speak, sir?"

Kaito rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. "Permission granted."

She curtsied and nodded then turned to Len once more. "I chose to do this Lord Len. My family desperately needed the money and I wanted to help in some way. Im sure you can understand because you know that my brother has been sick for a long time."

Len nodded. Miku's brother wasnt really the most healthiest person in their family. His name was Mikuo as Len recalled and he mainly stayed at the nearby clinic for reasons Len barley knew. Her family didnt want Len to be in their affairs too much. They said that they were strong enough to handle themselves.  
>Kaito yawned and got up from his seat. Grabbing Miku roughly by the wrist he says, "Im tired so im going to bed. Show me to my room, Gakupo." Kaito smirks at Len and then turns to Miku who is trying her best not to look him in the eyes. "Miku. I want you to sleep with me tonight. Thats an order."<br>Miku nods shyly and gives Len another graceful curtsy before being pulled away by her master. Len just sat there deep in thought. He couldnt get over the fact that Kaito of all people had Miku. Seriously, he would have been fine with Miku being the servant of Lord Dell of Lost Woods who was known to be quite sexual towards his female servants. At least, he wouldnt harm her in any way.

"I just dont get it nor do I approve." Len said silently to himself. As he stood to leave the parlor, he heard the door open and the sound of someone walking in the room.

Not bothering to turn around, he orders, "Begone. I would like to be alone for a while."

"As you wish, Lord Len." said a quiet female voice.

Len turned around to see Miku standing awkwardly by the door. Len mentally cursed himself when he noticed the depressed look on her face. She must have snunk away from Kaito just to see him. He smiled at that thought.

Seeing his smile, Miku blushed. She was surprised at how much Len had grown. He was much more attractive than she remembered. His cerulean eyes were still as beautiful though and he was taller. Taller than her, in fact. His bright blonde hair was long and was probably still as soft as she remembered.  
>Smiling even more at her cuteness, Len walked up to her. "You know, its been such a long time since ive seen you. How are you fairing?"<p>

Miku blushed even more and backed a little away from Len. "Its been almost 7 years since we've last saw each other, my lord. I've been fine but for some time there has been trouble between me and the women of the village."

Len blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Miku shifted uncomfortably. "Well they are jealous of my looks and how i got one of the most handsomest lords to take interest in me."

Noticing how uncomfortable she was about the subject, Len smiled and said, "If you dont want to talk about it then just say so. In my manor, everyone here has the right to say whatever they want even the guest."

Miku smiled slightly and looked up at Len with her big dark brown eyes. Len bit his lip and tried his best not to close the gap between them and kiss her. She was just a tease. The top of her breasts were showing slightly in the dress making Len yearn to touch them. The skirt was really short so if she were to slightly bend over anyone could see whats hiding underneath. She had white thigh high socks on but that just added more the the appeal of the dress. Her small plump lips and soft facial features made her seem younger than what she was. He had to say that Miku was really beautiful and sexy like a goddess from the ancient times of Greek mythology. Now he knew why Kaito had put her in such a revealing outfit.

"Um. Lord Len?" Miku said quietly.

Len broke his train of thought and smiled apologetically at the girl. "Sorry. I was thinking."

Miku sadly smiled back. "I must go now Lord Len. Im sorry that our time together couldnt be longer." She curtsied and left the room silently.


End file.
